deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool vs. Phineas Flynn
' Deadpool vs. Phineas Flynn '''is the most prestigious and ambitious Death Battle episode made by Spider-GemBlur, as the fight would be made to celebrate Disney's reunion of Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, Spider-Man and Deadpool. Description MAH-VEL VS. DISNEY!!!! When breaking the Fourth wall isn't just for the manliest, the strongest and the funniest Superhero in Comic book history, it can be for little warriors, even this little Master building One Punch Man joins Death Battle. In this fight, who will win for Disney? The Merc in the Mouth or Danville's very own Little Saitama. Intro (Scene: Cowboys Stadium in it's WrestleMania 33 Incarnation, except it's even bigger, better and elaborate.) (BGM: Transformers EVO. - TV Version 1 by JAM Project) (The song begins when a group of 4 Singers, in order are: Marco Diaz dressed up as Black Panther, TBD.) Prelude, Part I (Inside of the Broadcasting Center of the Stadium, where Wiz and Broomstick introduce the viewers of the fight.) Wiz: Magandang araw sa inyong lahat!!!! Wiz here and I know what we're gonna do today!!! Broomstick: What is it? Wiz: Today's the most ambitious Death Battle in history!!!! Broomstick: I know!!! With Disney announcing to bring back the Merc in the Mouth home last Christmas, this is it!!! The Death Battle of the Century!!! Wiz: Amigos, are you ready for the Ultimate, '''ULTIMATE DEATH BATTLE OF ALL TIME????!!!!!' (Crowd then Loudly Cheers similar to the Fans of WWE.) Broomstick: This is it!!!! Today's it our prestigious Death Battle in History, it's Deadpool vs. Phineas Flynn. Wiz: As you all know folks, both of them hail to one of the best Companies of all Time, the House of Mouse. Broomstick: And Disney isn't just for Kids, they have enough Fighters to appeal to Everyone else, like Teeangers, Women and even Fangirls. Wiz: In fact, this is the Disney themed Fight of the Century. Deadpool Deadpool: Hello folks, IT'S ME!!!! Wiz: Who are you? Deadpool: Name's Deadpool, a Merc in the Mouth who throws a sense of humor. Wiz: Alright, we get Señor. Broomstick: So, we'll begin having information of you. Deadpool: Muchas gracias. Wiz: De nada. (Clips of his appearances were shown.) Wiz: As far as people all know, you Wade Wilson posses a Truckload of Abilities, ranging from lifting tons of objects like Cars, Jeepneys, Buses, Construction gear, to winning against Everyone, I mean EVERYONE IN THE MARVEL UNIVERSE!!!! In addition, you can perform even better Fatalities, as well as breaking the fourth wall like Over 9,000 times. Deadpool: Over 9,000? Broomstick: Yes, in Christmas 2017, people are excited of Disney bringing you back Home. Deadpool: In fact, who is the next Challenger I can face off next? Broomstick: This little guy. Deadpool: Huh? A little Master Builder who loves Summer? Broomstick: YES!!!!! Deadpool: Okay, I will try. (The Crowd loudly cheers for Him.) Wiz: Alright, let's get on to the next Challenger. Phineas Flynn Wiz: Folks, check it out who's the next Fighter in town? (BGM: Kick it Up a Notch by the Phineas and Ferb - Across the 2nd Dimension Cast) Broomstick: (watches various clips of Phineas and Ferb) Is it a Bird, a plane or anything else? He maybe small, he maybe short but he's Danville's very own Master Building one hit KO-makin' machine!!!! Wiz: That's right folks, it's Phineas Flynn!!!! Broomstick: There are a lot of things that Phineas can while the other fighters don't. Wiz: Really? Wiz: Aren't you a little too Young or too Small to fight against one of the Manliest Fighters in Death Battle? (Shows a clip where Phineas said "Yes, yes I am.) Phineas Flynn: (Archived) Yes, yes I am. Broomstick: How come? Wiz: There are a lot of extraordinary things that this Little Master Builder can do while Everyone else can't. Broomstick: What? Wiz: Ranging from selling Lemonade to Everyone in his hometown, Building a rollercoaster, doing extreme students, making Air shows, doing a real-life version of Darts, to fighting against a Villain from an another Dimension, with a Help of his Friends and Family? Broomstick: Even fighting against an Evil version of his brother? Wiz: YES!!!! In fact, Phineas is the Master Building Mastermind of the House of Mouse. Broomstick: Besides, how many feats can this Little One Punch Master Builder have? Wiz: Let's see, formed a band twice, Building a Rollercoaster twice, Saved the Tri-State Area three times, Reunited an Old, Broken up Band, ran very fast, Helped the Fandom Rivals in two genres which movie is the Best, fled a Kite that can Transform into a Robot from a Car, teamed up with The Avengers, Hosted and Built a Circus show at the same time, Built a All-Terrain vehicle with many features and even, Travelled Around the World by building a Vehicle with Rubber bands, as well as Paper airplanes. Broomstick: Woah, that's more than a Dozen Feats!!! (After the explanations, Phineas Flynn physically appears.) Phineas: Thanks. Wiz: Anytime, our little Master Builder. Broomstick: (While reading some Disney Books, he had an idea.) Hey Wiz, what did we forgot? Wiz and Broomstick: A Musical portion!!!!! Wiz: Okay, on with the show!!! (The Stage closes as the second Prelude is a Musical portion.) Prelude, Part II, aka the Musical Prelude (BGM: Gaston from Disney's Beauty and the Beast.) (Scene: House of Mouse in Toontown, indoors.) Deadpool: Who is that Little Young red haired Master Builder? Crash Bandicoot: It's Phineas. Deadpool: What???!!! A Kid who is powerful enough to beat me? No one can beat up a Man like Deadpool!!!! Crash: (brings Mugs of Wumpa juice.) Dang right!!! Deadpool: I got dismissed, rejected, but not publicly humiliated for a fight against a Child who is very Smart, Strong and Creative??!!! Why it's more than I can bare. Crash: More juice? Deadpool: What for, to break my record? Nothing helps. Crash: Who, you? Never!!! Deadpool, you got to pull yourself together. (BGM: Gaston - 2017 Version by Luke Evans and Josh Gad; sung by the Death Battle cast.) Crash: Gosh it disturbs me to see you Deadpool, looking so down in the Dumps. (Wade punches him to the Stomach is akin to Saitama how did he defeated against almost Everyone else; he puts him in a table.) (The people on the able seen when Crash landed are: Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat, Slade Wilson/Deathstroke from DC Universe, Darth Vader from Star Wars and Broly from Dragon Ball Z, all of them each holding a Glass of Wumpa juice. They later cheer on to him.) Crash: Every guy here love to be you Deadpool, even when taking a job. Crash: There's no Merc in the Mouth inspired as You, you're Everyone's favorite Guy. Entrances Fight Trivia *Because of the Death Battle being even more ambitious than any other episode in history, this will surprass Goku vs. Superman, thus making it the longest episode in history. *The Page is made to celebrate Disney's buyout of Fox. *This episode will have even more characters returning, particularly the Musical part, which is a cover of the Gaston song from Beauty and the Beast. Category:'Disney vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Disney themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Spider-GemBlur Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year